mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rüstungen
Als Rüstung bezeichnet man eine Schutzbekleidung, die ihren Träger in erster Linie vor Waffeneinwirkung und gegen Verwundung schützen soll. Rüstungen sind bereits seit Jahrtausenden gebräuchlich und wurden aus den unterschiedlichsten Materialien und nach verschiedenen Methoden hergestellt. Allgemeines Die im Mittelalter gebräuchliche Rüstung war ein aus Metallplatten (Plattenharnisch) oder aus Ringen (Kettenrüstung) bestehender Schutz des Kriegers für Brust (Harnisch), Hals (Halsberge, Harnischkragen), Arme (Armschienen, Armzeug, Panzerhandschuhe) und Beine (Beinschienen, Beinzeug, Eisenschuh). Helm und Schild wurden meist nicht zur Rüstung gerechnet. Auch im Kampf eingesetzte Tiere (Kampfhunde, Schlachtrösser, Kriegselefanten) wurden teilweise durch Rüstungen geschützt. Das Pferd des Ritters trug zum Schutz Rüststücke wie Roßstirnen, Vordergebüge, Lendenpanzer und dergleichen (siehe Rosspanzer). Rüstungsarten und -Teile Beispiele für vor- und frühgeschichtliche, antike, mittelalterliche und frühneuzeitliche Rüstungen und Rüstungsteile sind u.a.: * Achselzeug ** Achselflug ** Schwebescheiben * Armzeug ** Armröhren ** Armschienen ** Ellbogenkacheln * Beinzeug ** Beinschienen * Brünne * Eisenschuh * Gambesson * Glockenpanzer * Halsberge * Harnisch ** Harnischbrust ** Harnischkragen ** Harnischrücken * Kettenrüstung ** Kettenbeinlinge ** Kettenhaube ** Kettenhemd ** Maschenfaust ** Ringelpanzer * Klappenpanzer * Lamellenpanzer * Lederrüstung ** Lentner * Leinenpanzer (Textilrüstung) * Muskelpanzer * Panzerrüstung ** Panzerhandschuh *** Hentze *** Turniertatze ** Panzerhemd (Panzerjacke) ** Panzerrock * Plattenpanzer ** Plattenrock (Spangenharnisch) ** Riefelharnisch * Schienenpanzer (Lorica Segmentata) * Schuppenpanzer ** Brigantine ** Korazin * Schulterzeug ** Achselstauchen ** Spangröls ** Stoßkragen * Stech- und Rennzeug * Waffenrock Gustav Vasas rustning 1540, Livrustkammaren 91530.jpg|Achselzeug Armröhren, Livrustkammaren 106454.jpg|Armröhren Armzeug Ende 17.Jh, Livrustkammaren LRK 23502, 107059.jpg|Armzeug Beinschienen aus Metall Taberna Mercatoria.jpg|Beinschienen Brustharnisch Colleoni Italien 1470, handbuchderwaff@Boeheim, Fig.087.jpg|Brustharnisch Armkachel Gustav Vasas Rüstung 1540, Livrustkammaren 41480.jpg|Ellbogenkacheln Beckenhaube 14.Jh. dictionnairerai05violuoft, p.187b.png|Halsberge Halskragen um 1620, Karl Filips tornérrustning, Livrustkammaren 97401.jpg|Harnischkragen Harnischrücken Livrustkammaren 106391.jpg|Harnischrücken Kettenrüstung AMP 2009-05-10.jpg|Kettenrüstung Telgte_MPS_Suit_of_Armor.jpg|Panzerhandschuhe Ritterrüstung Grandmasters palace Valletta-Malta.jpg|Plattenpanzer Shoulder, Higgins Armory Worcester by Adam Rose 2009-08-30.jpg|Schulterzeug Scale Armour of John III Sobieski.JPG|Schuppenpanzer Geschichte Die ältesten Formen von Rüstung bestanden entweder aus pflanzlichem Material wie z.B. Baumrinde bzw. Holz oder aber aus tierischen Materialien wie Hornschuppen, Knochen, Stoßzähnen oder Tierfellen. Daran erinnert z.B. das Fell des nemeischen Löwen aus der griechischen Mythologie siehe Artikel Nemëischer Löwe im Griechische Mythologie-Wiki, und noch bis in die Neuzeit gab es Bärenfellpanzer in Borneo. Die Weiterentwickelung von Rüstungen zielte auf die Erhöhung der Festigkeit, gepaart mit größerer Schmiegsamkeit. Eine verbesserte Festigkeit wurde erreicht durch Vervielfältigung der Einzellagen des Materials, durch Verstärkung mittels Horn-, Holz- oder Metallplatten und schließlich durch den Übergang zum Metall. Eine höhere Bewegungsfreiheit und Schmiegsamkeit erlangte man durch Heranziehung feinerer und geschmeidigerer Materialien (z.B. Stoffrüstungen wie Baumwoll-, Watte- oder Filzpanzer) und durch eine beweglichere Neben- und Übereinanderlagerung der Schuppen, außerdem Kettenhemden, Panzer aus Riemen- und Schnurgeflecht, aus Einzelstäbchen (Stäbchenpanzer) u.s.w. Bronzezeit Bereits im 16. Jh. v. Chr. kamen in Ägypten Schuppenpanzerhemden aus Bronzeschuppen vor, die auch bei Parthern, Persern und Sarmaten gebräuchlich waren. Sie verbreiteten sich den ganzen Orient und waren bei vielen Hochkulturen des Altertums in Gebrauch. Die Griechen trugen um diese Zeit schon bronzene Brust- und Rückenpanzer, je aus einem Stück geschmiedet oder aus dachziegelförmigen Schiebeplatten bestehend, und Beinschienen (Knemiden) an beiden Beinen, genau wie die Etrusker. In der Älteren Nordischen Bronzezeit (1800-1500 v.Chr.) kamen Helme als Teil der Rüstung in Nordeuropa lediglich in einzelnen Exemplaren vor, so z.B. in einem einheimischen Fabrikat, das in Dänemark gefunden wurde. Aus der jüngeren Nordischen Bronzezeit (1100-720 v.Chr.) sind Funde mehrer Helme aus Norddeutschland bekannt, die aus Ungarn importiert wurden. Der Schild bestand meist aus Holz, doch importierte man in der Jüngeren Nordischen Bronzezeit auch Typen aus Süd- und Westeuropa, darunter auch sehr hochbewertete Schilde aus Bronze. In derselben Zeit entwickelte sich in Norddeutschland neben Schild und Helm bald auch die Handberge (handberc) als vollgegossener Armring zum Schutze des Handgelenkes, oder als Rüstärmel, der entweder aus einer gebogenen Metallschiene oder aus einer federnden Spirale bestand. Man hatte auch bereits früh begonnen, jene Stellen des Körpers, die dem feindlichen Angriff besonders ausgesetzt war, mit einem weiteren Schutz in Form von aufgenieteten Platten zu versehen, mit sog. Buckeln, die oft in schönen Ornamenten die Panzer schmückten, wie die in den bronzezeitlichen Kegelgräbern und Torfmooren aufgefundenen, meist gut erhaltenen Exemplare es aufweisen. Römische Zeit Im römischen Heer waren die schwerbewaffneten Reiter, die den Kern des Heeres bildeten, bis zu den Füßen und Händen mit einem Schuppenpanzer bekleidet. Zur Zeit der Römischen Republik (509-27 v.Chr.) trugen die Hastati (schwere Infanterie) ärmellose Kettenpanzer; um das Jahr 160 v.Chr. hatten die Principes Ringpanzer, die Hastati und Triarii dagegen eiserne Brustplatten von mäßiger Größe. Zur Römischen Kaiserzeit (1-375 n.Chr.) wurde von den Legionssoldaten, Reitern wie Fußvolk ein Schienenpanzer (Lorica Segmentata) getragen. Daneben gab es für die Heerführer, Konsuln, Imperatoren etc. Prunkrüstungen aus Eisenblech mit Reliefs, Vergoldung und sonstigen Verzierungen. Zur selben Zeit blieb die einzige Schutzwaffe der Germanen der leichte Schild, der gewöhnlich nur aus Holz oder Geflecht bestand. Panzer und Helm, wurden erst vereinzelt von wohlhabenderen Kriegern und Anführern getragen, waren jedoch nicht allgemein gebräuchlich. Auch von den Kelten erwähnt Tacitus, dass sie ihren Feinden mit bloßem Oberkörper entraten, während andere vereinzelt goldgeschmückte Panzerhemden trugen, ja sich ganz in Erz hüllten. Spätantike Am Ausgang der Antike schien es, als hätten die Angriffswaffen jene der Abwehr weit übertroffen. Das Schwert der Germanen, Gallier etc. wurde kräftiger im Eisen, seine Klinge länger, die Stangenwaffe stärker und wirksamer, die Schlagwaffen wurden allgemeiner, die Fernwaffen, wie Bogen, Schleuder und Wurfspieß, gelangten zu größerer Bedeutung. All diesen Angriffswaffen hatte man in Mitteleuropa nur ungenügende Schutzmittel entgegenzustellen: einen kleinen Helm, der in seiner Form noch ein Vermächtnis aus der späten römischen Zeit darstellte, einen Lederharnisch mit Plättchen oder Schuppen aus Eisen, Bronze oder Horn besetzt, und einen Schild, den ein Axthieb trennen konnte. In der Spätantike, während des 3./4. Jhd., war der hölzerne Rundschild mit einen eisernen Buckel die typische Schutzwaffe der Germanen. Ringbrünne und Helm wurden zu dieser Zeit schon durchaus häufiger von Anführern getragen. Völkerwanderungszeit Mit dem Einbruch morgenländischer Völker im 4. Jh. vollzogen sich wesentliche Veränderungen in der Bewaffnung auch der nordischen Völker. Von Osten her kam die Sitte, den Körper mit hieb- und stichsicheren Kleidern zu bedecken; allerdings anders als die Römer, nicht durch geschlagene Platten, sondern durch Jacken und Beinkleider aus starkem Leder, die mit Ringen benäht oder durch aufgenietete eiserne Scheiben verstärkt wurden. Von Osten her gelangte außerdem der orientalische spitze Helm und die Halsbrünne zu den Germanen, die sich - mit einigen Veränderungen - über ein volles Jahrtausend hindurch erhielt. Die orientalischen Völkerschaften hatten auf ihrem Weg durch Europa also einen kulturellen Einfluss auf die Germanen, was sich in der Verfeinerung der Formen und der Aufnahme neuer Waffen zeigte. Vom 4. ins 5. Jh. finden sich die ersten Spuren der Verwendung von Helmen und des ledernen oder eisenbesetzten Panzers unter germanischen Stämmen, womit alle Elemente für kriegerische Ausrüstung gegeben waren, die während des gesamten Mittelalters hindurch allgemein üblich blieben. Aus der Völkerwanderungszeit geben die Moorfunde über die Rüstung und über die Waffen des Mannes, die mit zu seiner allgemeinen Kleidung gerechnet werden können, ein recht gutes Bild. Auf dem Kopf trugen die Anführer Bandhelme aus Bronze, in Einzelfällen aus getriebenem Silber und teilweise vergoldet. Die nationale Abneigung gegen Helm und Panzer wurde erst am Ende der Merowingerzeit allmählich überwunden. Noch in der Mitte des 6. Jhs. erweckte die "primitive" Rüstung der Germanen die Verwunderung der griechischen Schriftsteller. Erst seit dieser Zeit wurden Helme und Panzer häufiger, zunächst als Ausrüstungsstücke der Führer. Frühmittelalter Erst ab dem Frühmittelalter waren Helme ein allgemein üblicher Teil der Rüstung, wie z.B. Funde aus schwedischen Gräbern aus der Zeit um 600 zeigen. Noch zur fränkischen Zeit (5.-9. Jh.) trugen offenbahr nur hervorragende und wohlhabende Krieger eine Ringbrünne. Die einfachen Leute, auch solche der Reiterei, rüsteten sich lange Zeit hauptsächlich mit dem Schuppenwams aus Leder mit aufgenähten, übereinander fallenden Metallschuppen. Auch treten vereinzelt schon Beinschienen (beinbergae) auf, vornehmlich bei Rittern; doch beschützten sie mehr nur das rechte Bein, weil dieses beim Ausfall nicht so unmittelbar vom Schilde gedeckt war. Ab der Zeit Karls des Großen (747-814) wurde mit der Änderung der Kriegstaktiken und der Vervollkommnung der Angriffswaffen auch die eiserne Schutzbewaffnung, wie z.B. Helm, Panzer, Arm- und Beinschienen, allgemein üblicher. Der hölzerne Schild mit eisernem Buckel dagegen hielt sich. Im 8. Jh. trugen die deutschen und fränkischen Fußkämpfer und Ritter eine aus gepolsterter Leinwand oder Leder gefertigte ärmellose Panzerjacke (Brünne, Haubert), die bis zur Hüfte reichte und noch lange von unbemittelten Edelleuten und Schildknappen getragen wurde. Wikingerzeit Mit dem Beginn der Wikingerzeit (um 800-1066) trat dann allmählich eine durchgreifende Umwandlung in der Ausrüstung auf, die hinüber führt zur schweren Rüstung der romanischen Zeit. Den Oberkörper deckte nun ein Kettenhemd mit Halbärmeln, die bis zu den Ellenbogen gingen. Als Schutzwaffe trug man einen runden Schild aus dünnen, glatt-gehobelten Holzplatten, die am Schildrand durch ein schmales Metallband zusammengehalten wurden, während ein runder, gewölbter oder spitziger Schildbuckel die Mitte über dem Griff deckte. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. IV, S. 343 ff. Art. Trachten, § 8. Eine Übersicht über die Rüstung zur Zeit der Wikinger bzw. der Normannen findet man auf www.peraperis.com/Rüstung-Normannen. In Nordeuropa scheint die Ringbrünne noch im 11. Jh. in der einzige gebräuchliche Leibharnisch gewesen zu sein. Diese Art von Rüstung war verhältnismäßig leicht, ließ die Luft durch und schmiegte sich dem Körper an, gestattete daher ungehemmte Bewegung und konnte zudem mit geringer Mühe an und wieder abgelegt werden. Die Ringe ließen sich zudem ineinanderschieben, sodass die abgelegte Brünne bequem in einem Waffensack oder in einem Schild getragen werden konnte. Hochmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Rüstungen des Hochmittelalters thumb|150px|Krieger (um 1160-1120) Bereits vor dem 11. Jh. war in Mitteleuropa und im Norden das Maschen- oder Kettenpanzerhemd, Panzerhemd, Panzerrock, der Ringelpanzer, der geringelte Haubert mit Ringelkapuze oder ganze Brünne bekannt. Auch Schuppenpanzer waren zu dieser Zeit schon lange in Gebrauch. Solche Panzerungen erscheinen auch noch auf hochmittelalterlichen Pergamentgemälden und blieben noch weitere Jahrhunderte im Einsatz. Daneben kamen seit dem 10. Jh. auch solche Harnische vor, bei denen die Eisenplättchen zwischen die Stofflagen eingenietet oder auch eingenäht waren (s.a. Korazin). Außer den Schuppenrüstungen blieb zudem das Kettenhemd aus ineinandergreifenden und vernieteten Ringen eine häufige Rüstung. Darüber der wurde seit dem zweiten Kreuzzug zum Schutz gegen die Hitze eine Art Hemd, Gambesson (Gambeis), getragen, worüber man das Schwert gürtete. Bald begann man, den Gambesson ebenso wie Helm und Schild mit persönlichen Erkennungszeichen zu schmücken, die später heraldische Bedeutung gewannen... → Weiterlesen. Spätmittelalter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Rüstungen des Spätmittelalters Insbesondere seit dem Spätmittelalter (um 1250-1500) kamen Plattenrüstungen auf. Gegen Ende des 13. Jhs. wurde über der Brünne als zweite Schutzrüstung der enganschließende Lentner getragen. Ursprünglich ein Überkleid aus dickem Leder, wurde er bald durch aufgenietete Eisernschienen oder -Platten verstärkt. Nach diesen wurde er auch schlichtweg 'Platte' genannt; daraus entwickelte sich im Laufe des 14. Jh. die Plattenrüstung, so dass um 1360-70 die Ritterrüstung vollendet war. Nach Erfindung des Drahtziehens im Jahre 1306 durch Rudolf von Nürnberg wurden auch Kettenrüstungen allgemeiner und so dicht gefertigt, dass die Misérecordia und andere Panzerstecher nicht hindurchdringen konnten. In Polen entwickelte sich aus der westeuropäischen Rüstung bis gegen Ende des 15. Jh. eine Nationaltracht. Die Ritter waren bis zu den Füßen gepanzert und führten als Waffe mit Vorliebe den Streitkolben... Weiterlesen. Renaissance * Siehe Hauptartikel: Rüstungen der Renaissance Nach der Einführung der Feuerwaffen kamen die Rüstungen nach und nach außer Gebrauch, da sie gegen die Kugeln der Hakenbüchsen keinen Schutz gewährten. Zunächst wurden sie durch die gewöhnlich aus Elchhaut angefertigten, noch lange mit großem Ringkragen oder Halsberge aus bronziertem Eisen versehenen Koller ersetzt. Mit Ausnahme des Harnisches, der zum Widerstand gegen die Feuerwaffen immer schwerer aus Eisen geschmiedet wurde, fertigte man im Laufe des 16. Jhs. alle Teile der Plattenrüstung aus beweglichen Schienen (Geschübe), wobei die geriffelten Maximiliansharnische eine besondere Widerstandskraft besitzen sollten. Um diese Zeit bemächtigte sich auch die Mode der Rüstung; zunächst wurde der Brustharnisch durch eine erhöhte Rippe (Gräte) von oben nach unten in der Mitte geteilt, dann formte er sich zur Kugelbrust und bildete schließlich mit der Ausbauchung (Tapul) einen Höcker nach unten und entwickelte sich zum Gansbauch. Hatte man bisher schon neben der Kriegs- oder Feldrüstung eine besondere, noch schwerere Turnierrüstung (Renn- oder Stechzeug), so wurden jetzt auch Prunkharnische Sitte und auch die Plattner- bzw. Harnischmacherkunst stand im 16. Jh. in höchster Blüte. In Italien war bis zum 16. Jh. neben dem Haubert in verschiedenster Ausstattung auch die Brigantine, eine Schuppenpanzerjacke, gebräuchlich. Sie wurde über dem gewöhnlichen Wams mit den Schuppen nach innen, der Samt- oder Seidebekleidung nach außen getragen... Weiterlesen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Deutsche Altertumskunde - Band 4 (Internet Archive). Karl Müllenhoff. Berlin 1870-1908. * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Ludwig Lindenschmit. Braunschweig 1889. * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890 * Kulturgeschichte Schwedens von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum elften Jahrhundert nach Christus (Google Books). Oscar Montelius. E. A. Seemann, 1906. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 17, S. 334-337 (Rüstung). * Nordische Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Sophus Müller. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. K.J. Trübner Verlag, Straßburg 1897-98. * Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 363-369 (Artikel Harnisch). * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 269-272. Art. Bewaffnung. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Reenactment Kategorie:Heerwesen Kategorie:Inhalt